Little Things: Malec
by lunalovespudding3
Summary: 100-word Malec drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be writing some drabbles based off one-word prompts for each of my ships, and this is the Malec one.**

**I'd appreciate it if you guys could submit some prompts to me! Each drabble will be 100 words long, centered around Malec. They can be anything, so submit away! All prompts will be used, and each prompt will be used for each ship.**

* * *

Key

Alec had been surprised when Magnus had given him the key to his loft. Alec certainly came over enough to warrant it, but this… This made everything seem so permanent, and Alec wasn't sure he wanted permanent. No, that was wrong. He did. But he couldn't. His parents would kick him out, disown him, and he couldn't live like a mundane. Magnus had looked so eager when he presented Alec with the small key, he couldn't have refused if he wanted to. Neither of them could tell, but they were already in love. Past the initial infatuation. So he smiled.

Trap

There was a pile of limbs on Magnus's couch. If you looked closer, you could see that two long arms were locked around a torso, and two faces were pressed together grinning. Alec and Magnus lay tangled, and they were both laughing.

"I have to remember that in the future." Alec said. "If you ask me to help you tuck in the cushions…"  
"It's a dirty trap and I will attack you with hugs and kisses. Really, Alexander, I'm disappointed you fell for that." Magnus smirked.  
"Shut up," muttered the Shadowhunter, leaning up to enforce his command with a kiss.

India

During Alec and Magnus's grand vacation, they detoured from Europe to visit India. Alec had been initially nervous, but once they arrived and he took one look at the shining sun, decadent sights, and – of course – Magnus's sari, Magnus knew he would have a hard time getting his boyfriend to leave.  
They had spotted elephants and tigers at the Nagarhole and Bandhavgarh National Parks, ridden in a rickshaw, and hiked across the mountains in Manali. One of the many perks of dating a warlock, Alec had come to appreciate, was being able to Portal around the country to various sites.

Muse

Magnus had declared that he was taking up painting, and Alec was his muse. He attempted to paint many portraits, 'borrowing' some art supplies (Not Clary's, as she'd murder the both of them). Unfortunately, the last time he had attempted art was likely around the time of da Vinci, and to say he was rusty was an understatement.  
The final result was a wasted week, a very tired warlock, and an apartment cluttered with paintings of what could be interpreted as abstract art, or a melon. Magnus vowed never to paint again (although he made no such promise for sculpture)

Wrong

Many Shadowhunters who had known his family for years, and many who hadn't, had told Alec that his love for Magnus was wrong. He had eventually gotten to the point where he let it pass silently.  
That didn't mean it didn't hurt when someone sneered at him, or scoffed at them  
Whenever things got bad (which, unfortunately, they seemed to do often), Alec would call Magnus and just talk to him. Magnus had had his share of assholes to deal with, and he knew how it felt. But how he wished he didn't. How he wished neither of them did.

* * *

**Thanks =) Please submit more and review! Other ships to come. This fic will be updated every Thursday.  
**

**-Layla**


	2. Chapter 2

**What? I'm updating something on time? And yes, it is on time where I am. 23:20 Thursday night.**

**I got a hell of a lot of prompts, so I picked five randomly. I promise I will get to all. Thanks to everyone who submitted, and hope you enjoy!**

**Forgot the disclaimer last chapter: The wonderful Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments, as well as our tears. They keep her young.**

* * *

**Cake**

It was Alec's birthday, and Magnus decided the best way to celebrate was to throw a party, complete with a band, hundreds of guests, and, of course, a cake.  
Luckily, Alec managed to veto this before the invitations were sent out in favor of a much smaller party with only family and friends (and by friends, he meant Simon, who came because of Clary, who came because of Jace). But, unfortunately, Magnus had already ordered the cake. So, come the day, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Jace, Simon, Clary, Maryse, and Robert were faced with a seven-tier chocolate masterpiece. Magnus shrugged sheepishly.

**Light**

Light shone through the gap in the curtains. Actually, it shot in, concentrated into a single beam. The beam had apparently decided to set the location of its focus to Alec's eyes, waking him up with a groan.  
"What time is it?" he murmured.  
Next to him in the bed, Magnus, the world's lightest sleeper, woke as well. He sat up, but didn't open his eyes.  
"It's early, darling." He moaned.  
Alec grimaced. "I know..."  
"I'm tired."  
"I know."  
Magnus twitched his fingers to close the curtains, and flopped back down.  
"Love you..." He said as they fell asleep again.

**Horse**

In the weeks leading up to Halloween, Alec insisted he didn't want to dress up.  
Magnus disagreed.  
He presented his boyfriend with a costume worthy of quite a bit of awe.  
It appeared to be a centaur costume, with a horse's body that extended back behind him and, for some reason (that Alec suspected to be magic) didn't drag. The rest of the costume was a fake bow and quiver of arrows that Alec protested even more vehemently.  
But, because Magnus was Magnus, Alec was presented at his Halloween party bare-chested and pulling an enormous velvet horse body behind him.

**Blood**

The first thing Magnus noticed upon entering the infirmary was the blood.  
It was everywhere - soaking through the injured Shadowhunter's clothes, coating his skin.  
He had gotten a call from Izzy that her brother ("The cute one, with the blue eyes") had been badly injured by a Greater Demon and needed healing.  
Magnus scowled at the family, nervously milling around. "I need everybody out!" He ordered imperiously.  
They looked as if they wanted to argue, but knew better and hurriedly left. Magnus rolled his long leather coat sleeves up and got to work, drawing deep down into his magic.

**Eyes**

What Alec and Magnus had first noticed about each other were their eyes.  
Magnus saw the clear longing Alec's blue eyes held for his parabatai, so like the longing he had once seen in a blue-eyed Welsh boy who longed to love a warlock girl. And he felt sorry for Alec - but there was something that led him to fascination.  
Alec, of course, noticed the slit-pupiled, bright yellow-green cat's eyes that marked Magnus as a warlock. They burned like nothing he'd ever seen. He had met warlocks before, but none who stared so deeply at him. None like Magnus.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me feel better. And I don't mean emotionally; I've been out sick with the flu all week. This was the first day I was back in school and I'm still congested and coughing like my grandma. Blerg. So yeah, review.**

**Layla**


End file.
